puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Trespassers
The Trespassers is a crew on the Cerulean Ocean originally of the Midnight Ocean. Public Statement "Can... Can I help you?" you stammer. "No," replies the pirate, "I am beyond help. And so will ye be, now that ye've touched that cursed coin. Allow me to put ye out of yer misery, matey." Current Activity The crew is currently in a rebuilding stage after the Midnight-Cobalt merger and are currently in the top #25 of the ocean and are rapidly recruiting. They aim to once again be the top crew in the ocean, a feat they were famously recognised for in 2009. The Trespassers recently joined the flag For Glory or Honour. History (from 2006-2010) The Old Days On a sunny mid-may afternoon (May 14th 2006), after careful planning with various pirates, Dangerdann (captain) and Captincrazy (original first mate) created the crew The Trespassers on the Midnight Ocean, with the aim of making the crew large and powerful, yet fun, light-hearted and a way to make easy PoE. For the first month, the crew went along pillaging but without immediate success. They won most of their battles and the crew was improving and increasing with size, but it was a slow and long process and Captincrazy was starting to get cold feet. The crew then continued to grow and they were attracting more active subscribers. The first of these was Greatginger (now dormant) who was given officer. More and more pirates were coming up the ranks such as Krazydoll. When she first joined she was a rusty pirate but with steel to work on her stats and to make sure she was to get promoted. It was first that Captincrazy noticed how hard she worked and she soon earned officer training off of Dangerdann. Dann was extremely impressed with her and she soon became fleet officer after adding a sloop to the crews fleet. Other pirates were like this such as Viprince. Both these were soon promoted to senior officers. It was soon time to choose a flag, and after a period of time of choosing between certain flags such as Elysian Fields, they soon chose Midnight Armada after meeting with the queen, Seerauber. Initially, Dangerdann was made royalty and Captincrazy a titled member. However, after just two weeks of being in the flag, Captincrazy decided to take his leave and left for the crew, Golden Ocean Roses. Dangerdann needed to find a new first mate but it took a week to find one. He was pillaging on his sloop, the Patient Tench when he came across Salinn; a pirate who was returning to the game after a years absence, yet with immense and brilliant stats. After a week of her joining the crew, she was made first mate. They soon started to take the crew forward together, mixing ideas and turning them into a single idea and the crew started to grow. They took the decision of making various people senior officers, such as Krazydoll. Viprince (also a senior officer) soon left to make his own crew, but after a few weeks merged back after his senior officers left him. He was welcomed back heartily. Another two crews merged and they soon hit 70 people with 22 ships to their name. The crew quickly turned eminent and soon saw their crew soar up the rankings, from #97 to #7 in the Ocean. The Comeback On 9th April 2009, The Trespassers' articles changed, stating that on 1st May 2009, The Trespassers would be making a full comeback. Rumours became true that Dangerdann was back in the game. It was after these rumours surfaced that the crew started making small sloop pillies around the Diamond Arch. Nobody at this point was taking responsibility for these pillies and an air of mystery hung in the air. It was only when Krazydoll and Krazyjohn, both dormant senior officers of the crew, returned to the game in May, that many realised The Trespassers were back. Many hearties of Dangerdann congratulated him on returning, many enemies kept quiet. They soon started to raise the bar again, moving up to eminent in just under a month. Old members of the crew such as Salinn, the first mate, started returning from the mist, and by early July, they had hit illustrious with 75 mates. Water Sleeps On 22nd April 2009, Silverstache, an old hearty of Dangerdann from Midnight Armada, approached The Trespassers about joing his flag Water Sleeps. After leaving Midnight Armada, The Trespassers joined their new flag, only the second flag in their history. #1 Crew in The Midnight Ocean On the 20th July 2009, The Trespassers added their name to the list of many great crews as they became the #1 ranked crew in the Midnight Ocean. It was a feat they had been trying to make for 4 years, and their hard work was paid off. They were able to keep this standing for 15 straight days, finally being pushed to #2 by Dchow's Made of Fail on 5th August 2009. As of November 2009 The Trespassers sit comfortably in the top 10, with a huge crew of over 80 people. Events The crew has recently completed the 50 Battle Sloop Pilly, which ran around the midnight ocean for 16 hours. They plan to do this event again, but with revisions and new tactics. Public Pillages The crew is always pillaging, just look at the noticeboard! For details of WB pillages, log onto the website www.trespassers.co.uk . Promotion Requirements *Cabin - Just Join =) *Pirate - Subscribe for instant Piratification *Officer - Stats must be solid with a few broads, we will teach any mates who want to run pillys and give them supported officer training and teach them the ins and outs of a pillage. *FO - Trust is needed mostly here, all our FOs are very well trusted and have stats that are respectable we are looking for decent puzzle standings at this point, a decent amount of bnav experience and skill is needed. A good amount of game knowledge is needed we also look for leaders from our Fleet Officers for future SOs. *SO - full trust is needed, must have a great attitude, some above average stats, have either good bnav skill or experience and been undeniably loyal to the crew, our SOs are the figure heads of the crew and need to always set a good example when pillaging themselves or with other crews, they must have good knowledge of the game and be helpful to others inside the crew and out. *Captain: You'll know when it's time to be Captain. Crew/Jobber Rules We are generally a relaxed crew but there are some Vital rules which all members and jobbers must follow in order to keep things running smoothly. *Always use PTB (permission to board)before attempting to go onto a ship. Its polite and 9 times out of 10 will save ye from swimming home. We have many traders/commod runners/Memmers in the crew and ye be messing with there bots by going aboard so please learn to use PTB =). *Always use AFK if ye are going away from the computer during a pillage this is because if you have to leave during or before a battle the navver can get a bot to fight in your place instead of you just straightlining. *Never Ever leave in battle, this be one of the worst things you could do, so unless it is for a very good reason please try to stay onboard until the battle is over, in many cases this can be a situation that will see ye drop in ranking and also -1 on the Booty Division. *Always follow orders that the bnaver of a pillage has given ye, there is always a reason for the order so please follow it. *Do Not laze or trade/challenge with other pirates during a pillage, do not ask or demand to Gun, the officer in charge will say who he/she wants as their gunner(s). Demanding to gun will result in instant planking, making you look like a complete tool....so dont do it ;). Trespassers are a fun crew and there is alot of banter :P, but we know the difference between joking and hurtfull behaviour and we will not tolerate it. Any forms of bullying, stealing or rank abuse will be dealt with firmly usually with demotion and if deemed necessary expulsion. We have a great fun humour filled environment here and will not let individuals ruin it. Links * http://atfreeforum.com/pptrespassers * http://yppedia.puzzlepirates.com/images/c/c6/Crew_The_Trespassers.jpg